As this type of apparatus, a patent document 1 or the like discloses a technology about a light receiving circuit for high-speed communication used for optical communication. Specifically, it discloses a technology in which a reverse bias voltage is applied to a photodiode by a bias element, thereby reducing capacitance between both terminals of the photodiode, and broadening a light detecting band.